Mom, I am in love
by sternchan
Summary: A series of Eric’s former girlfriends, from Eric’s mother point of view.
1. Marcella

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Enjoy! Please forgive my bad spelling and gramma. First chapter is very short.

* * *

„Mum, I am in love."

I had to try hardly not to laugh, when I heard those words for the first time from my son. My little Eric was just fife years old. His first love was Marcella, the girl next door. Beautiful long black hair and brown eyes, a perfect match for him. The relationship lasted one year. Of cause there was no kissing. Both of them thought that was ugly. But they where holding hands, and teased by Marisol. Eric was so mad at her. He believed truly, that he and Marcella would marry some day. But then… Marcellas parents moved away.

"Don't cry.", I told him: "You will find another girl." I still had problems not to smilie when he told my, that one day he would go and search her, and then find and merry her. He never did though.

tbc.


	2. Nina

Hi. First: Thank you for the reviews, I thought I would not get any :-)

Again: Sorry for bed spelling and gramma (if anyone wants to be my beta reader, it would be a pleasure)

And now: Enjoy!

* * *

After Marcella my son found out, that boys were a lot of more fun to play with. Girls became stupid, like it is just normal for his age. And considering that his three older sisters were annoying him all the time, it is a wonder that he really found a new girl. It was valentine's day when he was 11 years old. In school they had to make cards by themselves. Eric didn't want to do that, and he didn't but in his box he found a card from a girl named Sarah. Poor little Sarah. I saw her when I drooped my son of at school. She was cute. Blond, blue eyes and following him like a puppy. After dinner he came to me.

"Mum, how can I get rid of a girl?"

"Well, would you wanna do that?", I asked him quietly, because I knew Marisol was listening.

"Because I don't like her."

"I think Sarah is a very cute little girl, and she seems to like you a lot.", I told him and he made a face.

"I love another girl."

I looked at my daughter who started to giggle quietly.

"Marcella?"

"No, her name is Nina, she lives next to my school, but goes to a private school."

"Really? Well, why don't you invite her for dinner one day?" I suggested.

"She doesn't know that I exist.", he said with a dramatic moan and fell into the pillows of couch. Marisol was now busting out with laugh.

"Shut up!" Eric screamed.

But she did not. "Uhhhuuu my cutey little brother is in love again!"

"Shut up or I tell Mama about your friend Ben!" he shouted.

Well I have to admit, that I did not care about Nina anymore, when I heard that. I send Eric to his room and had a good talk to my daughter.

But this had a good side after all. Mari was so mad at Eric that she went straight to his school, met his beloved Nina and told her about Eric's love. Certainly hoping Nina would laugh about Eric but she did not. In fact, two days later Eric informed me that Nina was coming for dinner the next day, and that I had to take care, that Mari and the rest of the family would behave.

Nina was a very nice and beautiful girl. Again long black hair and dark eyes, very polite and she knew perfectly well how to behave, but she was still a child, like my son. So again there was no kissing, even I know that Mari tried to talk them into it. Still, it didn't last that long. One day Eric came home annoyed, and told me that Nina was now with a boy from her school. My poor little babyboy.

"Oh Eric don't worry about it so much.", I told him.

"But Mama, she was my girl!"

"There will be plenty of girls for you when you grow up. You are such a nice and handsome young man. And every girl would do everything to get a piece of you" I told him and it w2as meant to cheer him up but from his expression I could see, that he was taking my words serious. Far to serious when I consider his girlfriends after that.

TBC…

* * *

THX for reading, if you want you can leave a review :-)


	3. The girl without a name First kiss

Here is the next chapter. I still have no beta-reader, so please don't mind spelling and gramma.

Hope you enjoy ;-)

* * *

**The girl without a name/First kiss  
**

The same year Eric and Nina became a couple and broke apart, we all went to New York for Christmas. The kids loved the snow and the possibility to do some ice-skating in central park.

My girls where in fact pretty good at it.

I was just standing at the side and watching them. Eric did not seem to like ice-skating and he gave up and joint me. After a while I noticed that he was no longer paying attention the his father and sisters. He was looking at a blond girl who was sitting on a park bench looking down. She was all alone and maybe 2 or 3 years older then my son. But that did not stop him. He went over. I followed a few steps, just so I could hear them talking.

"Hi.", I heard Eric say.

The girl looked up. She must have been surprised, because she did not answer.

"I am Eric." he said.

"Hello.", she finally managed to say. She had a sweet southern accent.

"You look sad.", my boy told her and I think that was a mistake.

"What du you want?", she asked a bit irritated.

"Well, you are all alone, and I thought you could use some company. Where are your parents?"

The girl pointed to the ice. Three boys, a man and a woman where arguing with to police officers.

"I am a lawyer!" the man screamed, he was clearly drunk. "You have no right to take me in!"

The woman and the boys tried to talk him out of the situation.

"Oh." Eric said. "Does that happen often?"

The girl only nodded.

"You know what I do, when trouble is coming up in my family? I go to the beach."

"I hide." She said simply and I got the feeling that she must have had all reason for hiding, because her father was now yelling at his sons and wife and threaten them if they would not get him out of the drunk tank in 2 hours he would use his belt.

Eric looked over to the situation. And I am sure, what he did next was only to cheer her up, but it ended badly.

"Look at me." He said and she did. And then he kissed her. She immediately slapped him in the face got up and hurried to her mother and brothers.

Eric turned to me.

"Mom… I was in love, but….I think… she hates me now."

I smiled softly. "Eric,…" I did not really know what to say. "This girl has other problems then being in love."

"I wish I could help her."

"Well, become a policeman and put those fathers in prison."


	4. To many to count

Hi everyone!

WOW so many reviews. Thanks a lot. I'm sorry, it took me so long to update, but I was on a three week vecation in Italy and there was no internet in the house. But I got some good new ideas, so I hope you'll like it.

Ow, and for those questions in the reviews… maybe it was Calleigh, maybe not, who knows ;-)

And again: **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

To many to count

I always thought that it is good to assure a child and give some self-confidence. But when Eric was 14 I had to realise, that he really did not need that kind of support. I was in the kitchen when he walked in, right to the fridge.

"Eric why don't you invite Calandria for dinner on Sunday?", I asked him.

He took out the milk and wanted to drink it right out of the carton.

"Calandria? My girlfriends name is Irene." he answered and I took the carton out of his hands before he could take a sip.

"Mom!" he protested.

"We don't drink out of the carton, take a glass! And now, what happened to Calandria?"

He did what I told him. "Calandria was three weeks ago, after her I had Damita, then Kemena and this week Irene."

Is was stunned. "You have every week a new girl?"

"Sure. You said once to me, that I am a handsome young men. And I think everyone should get a piece of Eric Delko." He told me with a bright smugly grin.

"You forgot to tell her about: Laura, Ramira, Luisa, and Bella." Marisol said, who just walked in the kitchen: "If he continues like this there will be no cuben girl left."

"You are just jealous, because Marko broke up with you." Eric said and Mari became very angry.

I told my son to stop changing the girls every week and when he was gone I asked Mari if she knew about his…. Lovelife in the physical way… Very bad question, but I just wanted to know if a had to be prepared to became a grandmother, and send my son to the moon. But she said I did not need to worry about that. I should more worry about Eric's safety, because all those girls he broke up with were pretty angry.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it, and don't worry. Many boys go wild some day in their teenage years ;-)


	5. Camila

Hi

Here is the new chapter. I'm not from the USA so I'm not sure at what age people go to college. Can someone tell me?

Oh, and thx again for all the reviews :-)

And now enjoy.

* * *

Camila

„Mom, I am in love." he said when he came out in the garden where I was working. I looked up at my charming, 16 year old son. He smiled all over his face.

"Well, who is the lucky one, and is she only for this week?"

"I mean it. I'm in love. Her name is Camila, we met at the game four weeks ago. She's a cheerleader."

I remembered the game. Eric joined the basketball team a year ago after his father told him to stop playing football, because of some broken ribs.

"The cute blond one?" I ask, thinking of one of the cheerleaders.

He makes a face. "Blond. I would never go out with a not cuben looking girl." He said.

"Well on Christmas in New York…"

"I was 5 back then!" he protested.

"No you were 11. That's only _5 years ago_."

"I was a child. Camila is the one…."

"… cuban looking, I know." I saw the girl. Black, long, curly hair. Almost as tall as Eric. I did not know if I liked her very much.

"Yes. She will come over on Sunday for dinner." He told me and left.

His sister Isabell walked towards me.

"Was that about Camila?"

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"I overheard a discussion he had with Mari. He was asking her for a condom."

"WHAT!!!"

What a shock. My little baby boy.

Camila came over for dinner. She was polite but simply stupid and silly. Laughed about everything even if it was not a joke. Oh I so disliked her! But what could I do, Eric seemed to love her with all his heart. I have to admit that she was his first true teenage love.

And unfortunately they stayed together until he was 18. They broke up when he went to college and she went to work in a McDonalds.

* * *

Thats all for now. Hope you liked it :-)


	6. Benjamin

Ok here is the next chapter.

And thx for the reviews :- )

Have fun!

* * *

Benjamin

One day Eric came home with some flowers. I first thought they were for me but I was mistaken.

"Someone send them to me. A card but no signature.", he told me.

"Well, someone must like you a lot." Mari said.

"Yeah, but what kind of a girl sends flowers to a man? Isn't that what a man is supposed to do for a women?", he asks.

Mari took the card. "Eric, my love. Meet me at the gym on Saturday after the game." She read.

"And you don't have any idea from who it is?"

"Maybe…. Maybe Tara. She is kind of shy and I saw her looking at me a few times."

"Is she cute?" I asked.

"Not really… she is nice, but not my type. She is a little plump…"

"And what's so wrong about that?" Mari asked with an angry expression on her face.

Eric looked up. "Nothing, she is a nice girl but as I said, not my type."

We spent the rest of the day trying to find out who the mystery Lady was.

When Eric came to dinner on Sunday, we were so curios, that we did not even greed him.

"Who was it?" Mari asked.

Eric sat down on the kitchen chair. "Well…" he started, and broke up.

"Come on tell us."

He swallowed. "Hmmm… it was Benjamin."

Mari and I looked at each other. "Benjamin?"

"Yeah,… he is in a few workshops at college with me… and yesterday I found out that he is… gay."

I tried hard not to laugh but when my daughter started I could not hold it anymore. But Eric did not seem happy about it.

"Well…. What… what did you … tell him?" Mari asked with laughter.

"That I'm not gay."

"Oh, he was sad wasn't he?"

"Yes. But what was I supposed to say? We agreed to stay friends… by the way he wants to introduce me to is sisters." Eric said with a grin.


	7. New Team

Hi

This is the new chapter. Took some time, sorry for that. Hope you like it.

* * *

New Team

I am not sure how many girlfriends Eric had after he moved out, because he did never talk to me about them. This changed shortly after he started his new job at the CSI when he came home with a photo of his new team. Six persons were there, smiling into the camera. Three of them men and three women. Eric stood on the left, next to a man who was about his age.

"That's Tim Speedle. But we call him Speed." Eric explained to me and then pointed to the man next to Speed. "That's Horatio Caine. He is my boss."

Three women were seated on chairs in front of them. Directly in front of Eric was sitting a cute brunette, next to her an Afro-American woman and next to her a blonde one, who reminded me of someone.

"Maxin Valera - DNA, Alexx Woods - pathologist and Calleigh Duquesne - ballistic expert." Eric said with a big smile.

The red haired man, Horatio, had his hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

"It looks much more like family then partners." I said.

"Yeah. It's really like a family. They are all so nice."

"I think I know the blonde one."

"Really?" Eric asked. "I do not know much about her. I am always on the cases with Speed. Horatio is the one who investigates mostly with Calleigh. But she is always there if I have a question. I don't see how you could possibly know her. She is from Louisiana."

"She seems to be a really nice girl, why don't you ask her out? Or is there something going on between her and your boss?"

"No, Horatio is just like a father to the whole team. And… well…. I already tried to ask her out, or at least for her phone number. But… she refused. That was at a time before I even joined the academy." , he said.

"Well she is in your team, isn't she?"

"Yes", he said not knowing were I was going.

"Then I guess you have her number now."


	8. Natalia

New Chapter. I had some time to think about how to continue. So I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Natalia

Well if I thought my son would go out with Calleigh I was mistaken. But they became close friends. It took some time until I met his next girlfriend. And that was nothing I like to remember. Not that she wasn't nice but the whole situation…

I had leftovers from the lunch I made for my grandchildren and thought maybe Eric could use a good meal. Even if he wasn't a bad cook he was still my babyboy who loved my food. So I went over to his place, knowing that he was at work. I just planned on placing the food in his fridge when I heard some noise. I never really was a brave woman but I didn't want a thief to get away. So I called the police and went to look. The noise came out of the bedroom. I opened the door and saw… what I never wanted to see. And unfortunately I wasn't the only one who saw. Because the woman he was with saw me.

Oh, that was so embarrassing. Her name was Natalia and she was new at the CSI. It got even more embarrassing when the police - namely one of Erics co-workers, Ryan - arrived. I apologised so often that I lost count.

He never invited Natalia for dinner to us. Their relationship did not end immediately after this but it eventually ended. And from what I know she broke up with him. I still feel bad, because I really liked her, even if I met her under those circumstances.


	9. Calleigh

Well, this is the antepenultimate chapter.(Is that the right way to say it?) There will be two more.

But for now: Enjoy this one!

* * *

Calleigh

„Mom, I am in love."

I took in a deep breath and turned towards my son.

"Eric. I'm getting really tired. Why can't you just say 'Mom, I'm getting married' for a change?"

He looked at me ant I knew I caught him off guard. "Listen…" I started: "You are such a handsome man. You love kids and I know you are thinking of being a dad once in a while. So please stop falling in love with every woman that comes along and find the one you truly want to be with. I'm never going to meet one of those random girls you have had after Natalia anyway." I had heard a few names. Like Connie and one that he had some trouble with: Gloria.

He looked at me patiently and said then: "Well, I found the right one. And I wanted to ask if I could bring her with me for Christmas."

Christmas? Oh, this one must be serious. He never asked to bring a girl to our family on Christmas.

I smiled: "Oh that would be perfect. But wouldn't she want to celebrate with her own family?"

He shook his head: "No. I don't think so. Her family lives in Louisiana and only her father is here in Miami. I think she can imagine better things to do than to watch her father getting drunk on Christmas day."

"Oh my god! It's Calleigh!" I almost shouted. He had told me so much about her.

His smile grew even bigger. "Yeah. I still have to ask her, if she wants to come, but I'm sure she will."

"That's so great."


	10. Christmas

Well, merry Christmas!

And have fun with this chapter!

* * *

Christmas

It was a beautiful Christmas day. Since my children where out of the house they came at lunchtime. Like he said Eric brought Calleigh along. Of cause I greeted her as a daughter. And she brought presents. My grandchildren loved them.

When we sat at the table to eat, the conversation went to many previews Christmas'.

"Remember the year we all went to New York?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, yeah. I loved the ice scating.", Melosa my other daughter said.

I grinned: "As far as I remembered Eric wasn't into the scating at all. Tell me Calleigh, have you ever been to New York."

She had been so silent the whole time and I wanted to get her into talk, and to know if my assumption was right.

She smiled: "Yes, and it was actually on Christmas. But it's long ago."

"And there wasn't a eleven year old boy who kissed you, was there?" I asked.

Eric's face went red. "Mom! Don't tell everybody!"

Calleigh turned towards him surprised: "That was YOU!?"

No one was talking anymore.

"Yeah and you hit me!" he told her.

She took a bite of the turky: "Well you were pretty precocious for your age." she said.

Everyone at the table was laughing, even Eric and Calleigh.

"Well, it was his first kiss." I told them.

"MOM!" Eric said.

Calleigh was still laughing: "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

When we were all full, Eric helped me to wash up.

"Eric I want Calleigh to my daughter in law."

He was stunned. "Erm… well… I ugh…"

"Stop babbling. Ask her!"

"Mom, we are just together for 6 month."

"And you have known each other for how many years?" He wanted to say something but I did't let him. "You told me yourself she is the one."

"That something between me and Calleigh. So stop bothering." He said and walked out of the kitchen. I knew he wasn't mad but even I have to admit that he is a man who does his own decisions.


	11. New Year

Last Chapter! Hope you like it, sorry that it took me so long.

* * *

New Year

Eric and Calleigh did not come to the New Years Eve Party. They wanted to celebrate it alone, and that was fine with me. But of cause they agreed to join the family for the dinner on New Years Day.

While my husband was setting the table and Eric's sisters were out in the backyard playing with their children, I was in the kitchen as usual. I love cooking.

Suddenly I heard someone stepping up behind me and I turned around.

Of cause it was Eric. And he had this big smile on his face he always had when he told me, that he was in love.

"Happy new Year." I said while hugging him.

"Happy new Year, Mom."

"Where is Calleigh?" I asked fearing that their relationship was already over.

"In the backyard, presenting her ring to her future sisters in law." He said and then: "Mom…. I'm getting married."

The End


End file.
